poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Interval 6: Before the final fight (RaMaoKH3)
This is the scene takes place before the final fight in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. Yen-Sid's Tower. Sora and the others are standing in front of Yen Sid. Ryan, Meg and friends are with them. Yen-Sid opens his eyes Yen-Sid: At last, we are all assembled. First: Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, I cannot thank you enough for what you have done. chuckles twice Yen-Sid: Then you, Ryan, Meg, Cody, Sean, Orla, Oisin, Crash, Sci-Ryan, Matau, Jessie, Queen Ryanara, Liam, Conaria, Francisco, Milly, Maple, Tina, Cyberlings and Blindings; Sora and the others are thankful for your help. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. We did help. Meg Griffin: It's what we do. Yen-Sid: And you, Aqua and Ventus: we are fortunate to have you back. Aqua: Thanks. I only wish we could have returned to help sooner. We're grateful to all of you for rescuing us. Ventus: Thank you. Mickey Mouse: I feel bad for letting you down. We tried, but we still haven't found Terra. Aqua: Don't. He studied with Master Eraqus, just like us. He's our responsibility. nods once Riku: Mickey told me that you saved me in the realm of darkness. I should have gone to help you right away. But I'm too inexperienced. I'm sorry. I know that I let you down. Aqua: No, just the opposite. Goofy: Did ya know Riku's a true Keyblade Master now? Aqua: That's wonderful. Donald Duck: The king, too. Aqua: Good for you! chuckles nervously Sci-Ryan: Ryan is a Keyblade Master as well, Aqua. Aqua: That is great, Sci-Ryan. chuckles and his cheeks go a little bit red Cody Fairbrother: Oh. My brother is getting all pink with his blushing. Meg Griffin: Yeah. I do became a Keyblade Master like him too. Donald Duck: But Sora needs work. Sora: Yeah, rub it in... others laugh Aqua: I'm happy to see you haven't changed one bit. Sora: Huh? Aqua: Sora, you probably don't remember... Sora: Ummm... Uhhhhhh.... smiles Aqua: It's okay. Milly (Yo-Kai Watch): I guess we know new Keyblade wielders Ranyx, Blazette and Ronnocx. Right? And Logan and Sci-Ranyx too. nods then Lea clears his throat Yen-Sid: Ah yes. Let us not forget our new Keyblade wielders. Lea, Kairi, you have made tremendous strides. Axel/Lea: Hey there. And that's "future Keyblade Master"— Aqua: Kairi? walk up to Kairi and looks at the necklace she is wearing Aqua: Incredible! It is you! Mickey Mouse: You know her? turns to see Mickey Aqua: When you and I first met in Radiant Garden, the Unversed tried to attack a little girl. Do you remember? flashback of Kairi as a little girl is seen then it ends Mickey Mouse: Oh, gosh! That little girl was Kairi? feels happy at this Aqua: I guess it must've worked— the spell that I cast on you. Kairi: I'm sorry. Those days are hazy for me. But it sounds like I'd have been in trouble without you. So thank you. Aqua: Please. You were very little. Anyone would forget, hazy memory or not. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): Yeah. And without Liam's ghost buddies, Ryan, Meg and their friends would be in some trouble but they did help even that girl with a book in her hand. Plus, I know this little pink boy is with Liam and he is a friend. Milly (Yo-Kai Watch): You mean Pinkipoo and Foiletta, Dan. At least you remember their friend. clears his throat again Axel/Lea: This is all very touching, guys, but where do I fit in? Ven looks just like Roxas— or is it Roxas looks just like Ven? looks at Lea and smiles Axel/Lea: And now I have to explain all of that to him— which is in itself a crazy long story— and, apparently everybody already knows everyone, and this is an insane amount to get memorized! Ventus: Sorry, Lea. gasps when Ven said his name Axel/Lea: You remember me? Ventus: Yeah, 'course! We're friends. I can't believe you became a Keyblade wielder just like me. feels happy by what Ven said Axel/Lea: Yeah... Sora: Axel, you know Ven? Ventus: Axel? Who's Axel? Axel/Lea: See, see, see? Major brain-ache. Bertram T. Monkey: I agree with Axel. He didn't know Liam's Yo-Kai friends. Jiminy Cricket jumps onto the top of Sora's head Axel/Lea: Huh?! Now, who? Jiminy Cricket: not to worry, folks. To help us out, I've given each of you a Gummiphone. They've got summaries of everything that's happened so far. That way, you can read up, if you like. And if anyone has any questions, we can call each other. Donald Duck: That's our Jiminy. Goofy: He's always prepared. Cricket agrees Evil Anna: That's nice. Chansin: Doesn't Boo and Starrycane have one too? Pinkipoo: Chansin has a point. Matau T. Monkey: I know she did, Chansin. You know Maple? Chansin: Um.....yes? Ryan F-Freeman: You do care for her as your friend. Chansin: Yeah. You and Meg with your friends would be helpers of the seven guardians. Mickey Mouse: Well, we've got our seven guardians. Sora: Yeah. But...I do wish that Roxas, and Naminé, and Terra could be here with us too. Riku: Since when did you mope, Sora? Come on. Terra's got to be with the Organization. Which means we'll have a chance to save him. Chansin: joked Don't you mean a Chansin to save him? Maple: He said chance, Chansin. Means there is a possibility of saving Terra. Aqua: Leave it to Ven and I. We'll bring him home. Ventus: Yeah, I made Terra a promise. I said I'd be there for him when he needs me. Matau T. Monkey: Nice one, Ven. Nodoka: Count us in. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Nodoka. Pinkipoo: Us too. Sir Daniel Forestque (EG): Me and Collide will help too. I hope. Axel/Lea: And I'll figure Roxas out. Don't know how, but... I'll get him back. Kairi: Naminé is right here, safe with me. I know that we'll find a way to help her. Trust me— I'm not giving up. looks at Mickey Mickey Mouse: Kairi's right. We're all in this together, Sora. Ryan F-Freeman: Foiletta and Pinkipoo may not be human like some of our friends, they will be with ya all the way. And me and Meg too. Robbinyu: As am I. Goofy: And Donald and I are no Keyblade wielders, but we'll always be right there to help keep ya steady. We've got your back, not just now, but always. smiles a little. Donald taps Sora's leg Donald Duck: Three half-pints make a whole! Sora: That again? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. laughs Pinkipoo: You said it, Sora! Francisco De La Cruz: Same here, Pink boy. others laugh Yen-Sid: It is a shame not all of our friends could be here. But our seven guardians of light have united. Perhaps you might say that we have nine guardians, with Donald and Goofy. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Yen-Sid: And with 13 of Ryan and Meg's team, the Technorganic Empire can be helpers of the guardians, with Francisco De La Cruz and his few friends. Nodoka: Don't forget about the birdbrain and the volcano thing. Yen-Sid: Yes, them too. Given time, I know the others will soon stand with us. Sora: Yeah. Yen-Sid: Today, you recuperate. On the morrow, you journey to the fated place. Ryan, Meg and Friends: Yeah! Sora and the others: Right! fade to black. We see Ven and Aqua outside of Yen-Sid's tower. They look up at the stars in the sky Ventus: The stars here are so beautiful. I noticed it when we arrived. Aqua: Yes. Ventus: We've gone without it for so long. Aqua: I know. sits on the step Ventus: I remember dreaming a lot. Of you and Terra. Of Sora and his friends too, I think. And there were some more people I didn't recognise. Oh, and I saw these wired animal creatures! It's like.. I've been part of some big adventure. sits down Aqua: I've been some places, too. But pretty soon... things'll be back to normal. feels happy, he pulls out his wayfinder and hold it up to the night sky Ventus: Let's share stories when Terra's back. gets her wayfinder and hold it up at the night sky too Aqua: Yeah. camera pans to the sky and fades to black. Meanwhile at Twilight Town, Maleficent comes out and she sees Pete, who is feeling a bit angry Pete: I've had it with this stupid treasure hunt. Every box we've found has been nothin' but a bust. Maleficent: I agree. Our search ends today. is confused Pete: What-a-huh-now?! Maleficent: You cannot find the unfindable. The box does not exist. Pete: I knew they was takin' us for a ride. Maleficent: Silence imbecile. I mean the box does not exists now. Pete: Is that some kind of riddle? Just we're we s'pose to be lookin'? Maleficent: Light and darkness are fated to clash. A Keyblade War is upon us. We need only wait for that destined moment. No matter the victors, the box will be revealed. Pete: That's it?! But where's my big moment? Maleficent: You will have it soon enough. Once I posses the box, our real work can begin. walks and goes into a dark corridor. Pete follows Maleficent and the corridor vanishes Lea/Axel sitting at the edge of the clock tower. He took a bite of his sea salt ice cream and feels sad Axel/Lea: Well, Roxas... I shoulda been there for you by now, but here we are. got two ice creams in his hand then Saïx shows up Saïx: Shouldn't you say good-bye to your real home? approaches him Axel/Lea: Why... sits down on the edge Saïx: I'm not here to fight. Relax. takes on of the sea salt ice creams from Lea Axel/Lea: Hey! Saïx: You can't eat all this. Why did you buy three of them? One for Roxas... and two for good luck? Axel/Lea: I dunno. Because I felt like it, okay? Why are you here? Saïx: Got it memorized? Back when we were still friends, we used to sneak into the castle. Axel/Lea: Yeah. Saïx: And we made a friend there, a girl. We apprenticed to Ansem the Wise to rescue her. Axel/Lea: Yeah, and we failed! One day she was just gone! Saïx: You gave up. Axel/Lea: I did not give up. One day we're apprentices, the next Ansem the Wise has up and vanished, the day after we're Nobodies, day after that we're doing icky jobs for Xemnas. I couldn't keep up with you. Saïx: Following Xehanort's Nobody was the only way to discover what happened to her. She was his lab rat. Axel/Lea: So, you found her? I helped you rise up the ranks, so I hope it paid off. Saïx: I'm afraid not. Nary a trace. I started to wonder if we'd imagine her. Maybe she never existed. And then, in time I awakened to a new purpose. I realise I could be stronger. Axel/Lea: Well, then, ya blew it! Wise up already and just quit. Saïx: Face it. Roxas is just like our other friend. is a little shocked when he said that Saïx: Gone forever. You need to accept that. Axel/Lea: You wish. I'm getting her back. All of em! Especially Roxas! I'm even dragging you home! holds a popsicle stick meaning he ate his ice cream Saïx: The marks under your eyes. They're gone. Axel/Lea: Yeah. Don't need 'em. stands up Saïx: Always told you they'd stop you from crying. The upside-down tears. Axel/Lea: Would you get lost? I'll clobber you tomorrow. smiles Saïx: I expect no less. disappears through a dark corridor and it vanished, leaving Axel/Lea alone again Sci-Ryan. He got a treat for Ryan and Meg Sci-Ryan: Ryan, Meg. I hope you guys like ice cream. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts